This application generally relates to preparing patterned layers using photolithography, and structures prepared using the same.
The electronics industry has spent a significant amount of time and effort to reduce the lateral dimensions of patterned materials in electronic devices. For example, photolithography is a widely known technique in which light is used to pattern a photoresist, that then is used to pattern another material, such as to define lines, trenches, holes, or more complex patterns. In photolithography, the lateral dimensions of the pattern defined in the photoresist may be the same as the lateral dimensions of the other material. The electronics industry continues to research techniques for reducing the size of lateral features within photolithographically defined patterns.
It would be desirable to define patterns having smaller lateral dimensions than are presently achievable using photolithography. Such patterns may be referred to as “sub-lithographic.” One exemplary method for achieving sub-lithographic patterns in materials utilizes directed self-assembly (DSA) of block copolymers, which also may be referred to as guided self-assembly or templated self-assembly. DSA has the potential to extend scaling for lines, trenches, and holes.